Half a heart
by TheEpicallyAwesome1
Summary: Eric has a lot to deal with. Can Mattius help heal a broken heart? Gukuen hetalia story. DenXNor. Rated T. PLEASE REVIEW!
1. New Student

**Tee-hee. I'm bored, again...  
****Here's another story for you guys XD  
**

* * *

Eric sketched yet another broken heart in the back of his maths exercise book. It's not that he didn't understand what the teacher was saying, it was just the fact that today he generally felt down today. His younger stepbrother Ari, who Eric had so lovingly raised single-handedly, seeing as his parents were always working, still refused to call him "brother dearest".  
Not that Eric minded; in fact the term had been used when Ari had beeen younger, and now that he was entering his teenager yerars, he must have grown out of it. However, not only had he grown ot of the "brother dearest" line, but he seemed to have grown out of compassion all together!  
Not only was that clouding Eric's mind, but something else too. Recently his cousin, Tino had begun a relationship. It wasn't that Eric was jelous, Berwald was quite scary, but it had got Eric thinking about love. Scary as he was,Berwald shared quite a passionate relationship with Tino, and Tino returned the favour with just as much, may'be even more passion then he recieved.  
Eric had never even given love a glance, but now, seeing his cousin so happy, he had began having second thoughts. It was just...having to wait for the right person was taking a bit longer then Erichad imagined.  
So, with all these burdens to bare, Eric started drawing blood; dripping down, down, down into a pool of emotions...

"Everyone, pay attention" the teacher yelled suddenly, directing Eric's attention back to the front of the classroom, "we have a new student joining us today. Meet Mattius Kohler, he's just transferred from Denmark, so please making him feel welcome"  
Eric straightened up, so that he could get a better view of the newcomer. His hair was HUGE, like it was defying gravity or something. Not that it looked messy, in fact it looked quite cool. Eric glanced at his mop-like hair-do, that somehow was keep neat with a cross shaped hair-pin, and shook his head at his own thoughts. NO. His hair wouldn't look good like that, it would just make him look weird, and make Ari call him a freak again.  
Looking back up, he saw that Mattius had blue eyes...though there seemed to be a miscivious gleam in them. Suddenly he looked up at Eric and smiled. Eric looked away instantly, so Mattius wouldn't see him blush. _Wow, his smile was so cute_...OH GOD what was he thinking?

"So...Mattius can you please take a seat next to Eric" the teacher said suddenly, pointing to the spare seat on Eric's left.  
"Sure". And with another one of his dazzling smiles and a flick of his abnormal hair, he sat down.

The teacher just acted like no one had joined the class, not bothering to explain again and when straight into the A* topic of circle theorems. Feeling slightly awkward now, Eric returned to this artwork. All of a sudden he felt someone tugging his sleve. "Pst, what do we do? I don't get it" Mattius asked, biting his lip.  
_He looks majorly adorable right now...come on Eric pull yourself together!  
_Eric shrugged casually, and admitted "I wasn't exactly paying attention". At this, Mattius laughed; it was very loud dispite the fact they were in a classroom,enough to make any person embarassed but not Eric. For him it was quite comforting, and it actually made him look much cuter...

"Hey, those are pretty good, did you draw them" Mattius asked, pointing to Eric's sketch page. "Hm?" Eric asked, blinking a few times and even pinching himself under the table to make sure this wasn't a dream. "They're amazing!" Mattius repeated, leaning accross the table to get a better view. Eric blushed. _This was SO awkward...I_

"A bit sad though..." Mattius added thoughtfully, "are you upset about something Eri?"

Eric flinched at the nickname. It had been the one Ari had used for him... "None of your business!" he snapped, giving Mattius a glare. "WOAH! I'm sorry dude...I didn't mean to make you angry" Mattius apologised. Eric sighed angrily, and began shading. A few seconds later, he felt a nudge on his arm again. "REALLY sorry" Mattius begged.  
Just then the bell rang for the end of class. Eric grabbed his bag and raced out of the classroom, his heart pounding wildly.  
Had he just walked away from his soulmate?

* * *

**I love DenXNor so much ^^  
Will update dis soon  
Please review and may the awesomeness be with you x**


	2. Why do you hate me little brother?

Luckily Mathias stayed away from him for a while. Was that lucky? Eric honestly didn't have a clue; his brain was being weird today. School had finished and now he had to go to his violin lesson. Yes, Eric did violin, it was another distraction from his chaotic life.

Crossing the school lawn, he saw Mathias sitting on top of one of the tables. He was pretty sure it was Mathias; no one had hair quite like his. He seemed to be drawing something, his tongue sticking out with effort.

Eric laughed, he looked so funny, and from a distance he looked like he was going cross eyed too. He must have laughed too loud or something, because Mathias looked up and saw him. He grinned sheepishly and waved. Eric raised an eyebrow. Ok, now…he just looked stupid…and adorable…WAIT NO! No, no, no, no, no, no, NO! He was not adorable at all, he was like a mirage, what Eric needed, but he wasn't real. He was too good looking to be real…no that didn't make sense either! _Faen!_

Eric groaned, and began speed-walking towards the door. However he wasn't fast enough to escape Mathias.

"HEY ERI!" he laughed, jumping in front of Eric path in order to stop him. Eric exhaled shakily, trying not look him in the eye because he knew he would blush. "Hello Mathias, I need to be somewhere so…" he tried to explain, but Mathias interrupted him.

"Dude chillax ok! You can wait 5 minutes" he beamed, grabbing Eric's arm and pulling him toward the table where he had been sitting a few seconds earlier.

Eric shook his head. "Mati, I can't wait, I have a violin lesson and…" he tried again, he's tone pleading now.

Suddenly Mathias stopped walking and stared at Eric in shook. "Did you just call me Mati?" he giggled, blushing slightly.

Eric felt his stomach lurch as he realised his mistake. "N-no I didn't" he stammered, his face reddening in sheer embarrassment.

Mathias laughed again. "Yes you did, I heard you! Don't lie to me Eri" he scolded playfully.

"No, I didn't, that's what YOU would like to think" Eric protested, his voice more stable now. He had hope that miraculously this would make Mathias go away, or at least let go of his arm. But no, Eric soon realised that he would have to try harder if any of that was going to happen.

"Did you just say you did violin or something? That is so cool. None of my other friends are into music" Mathias admitted.

_YOU have other friends…wait, am I his friend? _

"Er…thanks" Eric mumbled, "and yes I did. But I'm five minutes late because of YOU" Eric protested, trying to tug himself away from Mathias' grasp now.

"Oh…ok" Mathias sighed, almost reluctantly or sadly, Eric wasn't sure. And then he let go. Eric could just stand there, frozen to the spot it seemed. It seemed a while before he found his feet again, and managed to sprint over to the building where his lesson would be.

"No, no, no, no, no, NO! You're doing it all wrong! What's on your mind? You seem distracted today Eric"

Eric sighed, as his violin teacher's words replayed in his head. He had managed to screw up a piece that he had been practising for 2 months now. All because of stupid Mathias. He couldn't get him out of his head; how he should've stayed with him, if he hadn't let go of his hand what would've happened, but worst of all why did he have to snap at him like that. Eric didn't mean it, but he seemed to have the ability to express his feelings very persistently. And that was when Ari came back into his thoughts. The violin teacher had to cut the lesson short, because Eric was, to put it in his own words, "away with the fairies".

Now in front of his house, Eric's thoughts still haunted him. Even though he said he hated Mathias, was that really true? _Yes_ he replied to himself, as he unlocked the door, _I've never hated anyone more._ But on the inside, he knew none of that was true.

As he stepped into the corridor, he was nearly knocked over by Tino; rushing to give his cousin a hug.

"HEI ERIC" he squealed, excitement in his tone, "guess what just happened?"

"Hei Tino, what is it?" Eric asked, his worry suddenly replaced with amusement.

"Berwald PROPOSED!" his cousin squealed, eyes shining.

Eric blinked in surprise. He wasn't expecting something so major. "W-wow, and what did you say" he asked.

"I said kyllä of course" Tino replied, beaming.

Eric found himself smiling back. "That's great" he told Tino truthfully.

Tino beamed. "Thanks" he smiled.

Suddenly, Berwald came out of the living room. "Let your poor cousin inside. I know you're excited, but he looks tired, you should let him rest" he explained to his beaming fioncee.

Managing a small smile of relief at Berwald, Eric rushed upstairs to look for Ari. He found his little brother in his bedroom, looking at an old photo. Leaning closer, Eric saw it was a picture of Ari and himself. He chuckled; possibly a bit too loudly, because Ari looked up and saw him.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" he snapped, his eyes blazing.

Eric hung his head in fake embarassment. "Just cheaking up on you little bro" he grinned.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT! FOR ríða SAKE ERIC, IM NOT A CHILD ANYMORE, SO STOP TREATING ME LIKE ONE!" Ari raged.

Eric sighed. Not this again... "Look, Ari...I'm sorry. Let me make it up to you..." he tried.

But Ari wasn't having it. "ríða off" he grumbled, pushing past Eric and out of the house, but not before he chucked the picture at the wall.

Eric gasped in horror as the picture frame shattered all over the floor. The voices of Tino and Berwald silenced. Everything in the house was still, until Eric fell to his knees, sobbing.

"Ari...why do you hate me?" he cried.

**DUNDUNDUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNN!**

**Sorry it's so late. I was occupied with exams and shit like that.**

**The violin idea came from Eurovision XD**

**TRANLATIONS!:**

**Faen- fuck in Norweigen**

**Hei- hello in Finnish, Norweigen, ect**

**Kyllä- yes in Finnish**

**Ríða- fuck in Icelandic**

**LOL they swear alot XD**

**PLZ REVIEW! **


End file.
